


Taking Action

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Depression, Gen, Proactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock decides to be proactive about his depression</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Action

"John! John, wake up!"

John opened his eyes to see Sherlock bending over him, his hand still resting on John's right shoulder where he'd been shaking him.

"What is it? A case?" He looked over at the clock to see that it was 05:30.

"No," said Sherlock, his tone having a touch of disappointment in it. "John, I need breakfast."

John turned to look at his flat mate in the dark. He was in his pyjamas, and John could see a slight slump in his shoulders. It had been nearly a week since their last case, and John had seen the affects of depression coming on the day before. The fact that Sherlock wanted to eat was actually a good sign, even if it meant John getting up before sunrise.

"Okay, okay... is the table clean?"

Sherlock thought for a second, then: "No."

"Okay," said John. "You tidy up the table, and I'll make us some breakfast."

Sherlock nodded and left.

John stretched and yawned. He got up and headed downstairs, going directly into the kitchen though the side door.

"Eggs!" Came Sherlock's voice from the sitting room.

"Bacon?"

"No."

John considered this. "I want some. I'll make some extra in case you change your mind."

"I won't."

"Then I'll save it for later," John retorted as he got the skillet out, then got into the fridge to get out the bacon and eggs.

John put the bacon in the skillet, then stepped into the sitting room. Sherlock was tidying up the table, putting documents and photos into piles near the wall.

"Want some coffee?"

"I think... would juice be better?"

John was actually taken aback. "Well, yes... yes, juice is better for you than coffee."

"Do we have any?"

Looking in the fridge, John replied, "We have orange juice."

"I like orange juice."

"Okay, then," said John with a smile.

 

John brought breakfast into the sitting room; first the food, then the drinks. Both of them had eggs and toast (with jam for John and honey for Sherlock), and John also had some bacon. On a third plate was half a cantaloupe John had sliced for them to share. John took a cue from Sherlock and poured himself orange juice in lieu of coffee.

Sherlock tucked into his eggs, using his toast to pop the yolk. John smiled at the child-like joy Sherlock was taking in dabbing at the yellow liquid that flowed out. 

"We should go for a walk," Sherlock said between bites of toast.

"You mean, after breakfast?"

Sherlock nodded.

"Anywhere in particular?"

"No. Just around the neighbourhood."

"All right," said John.

 

They finished breakfast in silence. John had some of his bacon left over, but, true to his word, Sherlock hadn't eaten any of it. However, John suspected that if they didn't get a case before mid-morning, he'd come home from work to find it gone. He smiled at that thought as he put away the bacon, as well as some cantaloupe slices (John suspected those would last until at least this evening). Then he went upstairs and got his clothes out as we waited for Sherlock to finish showering.

After his shower, John headed down to the front door. Sherlock was already there, in coat and scarf, pacing impatiently.

"There you are; let's go!" 

John smiled. "All right."

As they headed out, Sherlock reached into his pocket and took out a small chocolate bar. Unwrapping it, he broke it in half, and handed one half to John.

"Thanks," said John. "What's this for?"

"To eat," Sherlock smirked.

"Ha, ha," John replied. "No, I mean..."

"Chocolate is said raise serotonin levels." 

"Ahhh..."

They waked along, eating their chocolate in silence. It was still fairly dark, and there were very few people out and about. A jogger ran by, and a paper truck, there were a few cars from time to time, but John felt almost like they were alone in the city.

"This is nice," John said with a smile.

Sherlock looked thoughtful, then replied "I suppose."

John sighed. "I know you'd rather be on a case, but-"

"No, you're right," Sherlock interrupted, "This is nice. I haven't taken a walk in London in a long time. I mean, unless I was headed somewhere. But walking... just to walk... it's been awhile."

"Yeah, same here," John agreed. "We should do it more often." 

After a pause, Sherlock replied, "Yeah, we should." He turned and smiled at John; a pleasant, genuine smile that not many people got to see. John couldn't help but smile back.

 

They re-entered the flat about half an hour later. John headed to the kitchen. "Want some coffee?"

"Yes, thanks." Sherlock hung up his coat and scarf and sat down. A few moments later, John came in and handed Sherlock his coffee.

"You should probably start getting ready for work," Sherlock observed as he sipped his coffee.

"Oh," said John, "I'm gonna call in, actually..." He took his phone out of his pocket.

"No, you're not," Sherlock said.

John shrugged and continued to dial. "It's fine. I've not taken a day off in awhile, so I'm sure-" 

Sherlock was up and across the room in a flash. He pulled the phone out of John's hand just as the receptionist at the surgery answered.

"Hello?"

"Wrong number," Sherlock spat into the phone, then hung up. He looked up at John. "I don't need you looking after me like I'm some damn invalid!"

John stiffened but didn't bite back. He didn't really want to fight this morning. To his relief, Sherlock looked off to this side, taking a breath. It seemed he didn't want a fight, either. When he looked back up at John, his expression was soft and even a bit conciliatory.

"Look... I'll be fine. I have the whole day planned out. I'm going to go to Bart's and see if Molly has anything for me. And I'm going to go to the Hunterian Museum; there's a exhibition of preserved fetuses that sounds interesting. And there's a new Body Worlds exhibit at the Old Truman brewery, and I... what?"

John was grinning like a loon. "Sorry, it's just... I think you're going to see more body parts than I am today."

Sherlock smirked. "Yeah, probably." He handed John his phone back. "John, I appreciate your concern, but I actually have thought this through. I have plenty of things to keep me occupied, but nothing so pressing that I can't take a case should one come along. And I promise I'll even have lunch. There are places to eat near the places I'm going."

"Okay," said John. He stretched. "Yeah, I need to get ready for work." He headed up to the bathroom. 

 

John came down in a few minutes, ready to head to work. "You'll call me if we get a case?"

Sherlock smiled. "Do you even have to ask?"

"Right," said John, smiling back. "And, look, if you want to call, or text, just to talk, feel free."

Sherlock nodded. "All right."

John started out of the flat, when: "John, John, wait!"

"Yeah?"

Sherlock smiled. "I hope you have a good day."

"You too, Sherlock. I hope you have a very good day."

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock is going to see:  
> [Hunterian Museum](http://www.rcseng.ac.uk/museums).  
> [Body Worlds (Wiki link)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Body_Worlds).  
> Both of these links feature images of anatomical specimens that some might find disturbing.


End file.
